marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
David Haller
|death= |current alias= |aliases= |nicknames= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=6'2" |hair= Brown |eyes= Blue |ethnicity= |unusual features= |family=Charles Xavier (father) Gabrielle Haller (mother) Scott Summers (half-brother) Hope Summers (half-sister) Alex Summers (half-brother) Lucas Summers (half-brother) Brian Xavier (grandfather) Sharon Xavier (grandmother) Kurt Marco (step-grandfather) Patrick Haller (grandfather) Anna Haller (grandmother) Cassandra Xavier (aunt) Cain Marko (step-uncle) Nathan Summers (nephew) Rachel Summers (niece) |significant other= |marital status= |hidec= |citizenship= |occupation= |education= |identity= |status= |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices= |battles= |hidec= |hidea=true |first seen= |last seen=}} David Charles Haller was the mutant son of Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller as well as a member of the X-Men. Biography Early life Personality and traits Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: David was capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. * Telepathic Illusions: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Psi Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. * Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. * Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power could allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time had stopped. * Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. * Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. * Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. * Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *'Psionic Blasts': can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. * Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. * Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Mind Transferal: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. * Absorb Information: ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Telekinesis: David also possessed low-level telekinetic abilities. Abilities Weaknesses Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Millionaires Category:Xavier family Category:Haller family Category:Musicians